


Witch's Pact

by SerenaScarlet



Series: Spellbound [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Maka is a witch, Slow Burn, Witch AU, and soul is a farmer, witch!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaScarlet/pseuds/SerenaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witch!AU. Soul owes his firstborn child to Maka, a fledgling witch. Only problem? He doesn't even have a girlfriend. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch's Pact

There were many productive ways Maka could have spent her Friday night.

Staring at the white-haired man in front of her was not one of them.

“So…? Where is it?”

He didn’t even look at her, too busy messing with some spot on the wooden kitchen table.

“I told you already, ‘it’ doesn’t exist.”

She narrowed her eyes. “We had a deal, Soul Eater. I saved your life from drowning, you owe me your firstborn child. I know you are probably attached, but a deal’s a deal. It’s been two years. Now hand it over.”

He rolled his shoulders and final decided to look at her. He had just the slightest tinge of annoyance hanging on his face. When they were both sixteen, she had been practicing her broom flying at night when she noticed a strange blotch of white in the usually calm dark lake surface below. She had gone down and fetched the poor wretch out of the water, but the damage was almost too much. Luckily, she had a rejuvenation potion left in her bag (better safe than sorry, Mama always said) and that managed to save his life. But it’s not like that rejuvenation was cheap, or even easy to make. Hell, that particular bottle took Maka three months and four tries to get right!

So when he woke up she informed him of the witch’s pact. They don’t do favors that big for nothing, and the price for a saved life would be paid for by another one.

Such were the ancient laws that this _idiot_ was trying to resist.

A languid sigh brought her attention back to the present. “Look; I don’t even have a girlfriend. So you are wasting your time here. Thanks and all for saving me two years ago, but I don’t have anything for you. I mean, I would offer to pay you but…” he gestured to the space. It was indeed quite sparse, Maka had noted.

She frowned. Surely, a young robust man like him should have secured a wife. She did give him two years, after all! That’s the suggested time limit in every manual about getting firstborns. It was one of the highest achievements a witch could conquer, and Maka was willing to do anything to get her name out there.

Anything.

Including matchmaker, it seemed. But she would have to go about it in a roundabout way.

“You don’t have any physical ailments right?”

He perked up. “What—

“Like leprosy, frequent colds, dyslexia, maybe even impotence—

“No,” he cut her off, “…no, I do not. Why?”

“I’m just wondering if there’s any reason you haven’t secured a wife yet.”

He looked at her. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“What? You’re young. You’re fit. Surely the girls in the village should be fawning over you.”

Soul slumped back in his chair. “Yeah but, not when I look like this.” He waved a hand vaguely over his body.

The junior witch was still confused.

“Like…what?”

“You know. Freakish albino hair. Blood eyes. Not exactly attractive.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with you.” It was true. His skin was tan from working long hours outside, and his complexion just brought out the vibrant crimson hue of his eyes. Eyes that were staring in her own for just a bit too long, right at this moment.

“Well,” he cleared his throat, “You would be the first.”

Something very hot and very painful ran from her stomach through her chest.

“Um,” Maka quickly composed herself, straightening out the crinkles in her black skirt. “I ought to be going now. I’ll be back in a few months. Find yourself someone to marry by then. Thanks for the tea.”

She stood up, grabbing her broom handle from where she had propped it on the doorframe. Her feet almost made it past the doorway when he called out to her one last time.

“And if I don’t?”

She smiled.

“A Witch’s Pact is everlasting, Soul Eater Evans, and one way or the other, _I will have your firstborn child_.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by this post on tumblr. (http://your-reference-here.tumblr.com/post/143218093752/absedarian-hedaoftheworld-ok-so-its-the)  
> Just getting some writing done to destress from studying. This is just a drabble, but I hope you liked it all the same. Red Shoes Ch. 3 coming out soon ™


End file.
